DESCRIPTION: This is a request for funding to defray travel expenses for speakers and attendees of the third in the series of Gordon Conferences on the cell biology of neurons to be held on June 14-19, 1998 at Plymouth State College in New Hampshire. It is quite interdisciplinary, uniting molecular biologists, biochemists, electrophysiologists and behaviorists. The topics covered include exocytosis, physiology of transmitter release, plasticity and development, endocytosis and membrane dynamics, receptors and transporters, channel structure and function, molecular dynamics of axons and dendrites, protein clustering and anchoring domains in signal transduction, and sensory systems. The format is standard for a Gordon Conference, with lectures in the morning and evening and poster sessions in the afternoons. Regular speakers will speak for 25 minutes with 10 minutes of discussion, and several short talks of 10-15 minutes with 10 minute discussions are also scheduled. Non-speaking attendees are very strongly encouraged to have posters.